TERE BIN YAARA:AN UNDEFINABLE RELATIONSHIP
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: Jab Rishton ke beech kuch unkahi lafz aa jate hai tab khoon ke Rishton ka bhi khoon ho jata hain A DUO STORY BY ME AND SRIJA DI(DUO'S GIRL SRIJA) (pls read d note)
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYZ WE'RE BACK WID A NEW DUO DOSE**_

 _ **THANK U SRIJA DI {DUO'S GIRL SRIJA} FR BEING MY CO-WRITER**_

 _ **HERE WE GO**_...

The steaming hot coffee had become cold by now. A person was sitting on the table while working on his lappy. But his mind was somewhere else .

"Kitna kuch badal gaya hain na in 2 salon mein humahra pura parivaar bikhar gaya. kya humahre saath hi aisa hona tha."

Yes trully everything has changed best friends hv turned into deadly enemies soulmates into strangers and brothers into rivals. Gone are d days wen d house used to b filled wid laughter blasts and now only a chilling silence is there.

A woman entered into d room and said "coffee to puri thandi ho gayi hain main aapke liye "

"will u just get the hell out of here" the man shouted

"ap boliye meri kya galti hain ap mujhe kyu saza de rahe hain" the women said wid tears in her eyes

"tum jayo yaha se ghar mein aur bhi naukar hain" the man replied calmly

"aj apko batana hi parega maine kya kiya hain nahi to main nahi jane wali" the woman asked.

"kyu ki tum uski behen ho tumahra chehra dekhne se mujhe uski yaad aati hai aur..."

then suddenly his phn started ringing and shooting an angry glance to her he picked up the phn and said

"senior ins. ..."

"introduction ki zaroorat nahi hain pehchana mujhe" replied a teasing voice.

"tum" replied a voice which held hatred fr his sworn enemy or luv fr his long lost bro no 1 could say...With his voice so many moments flashed..when they laughed together..ate together..when they used to share so many unknown feelings..and the times were the unforgettable ones..

Yes life changes it's way!It took the wrong turn...but why?why this happened?the one who loved him truly suddenly left him..and everything got changed!

But his thoughts got disturbed with the voice..."Hellooooo..."

Dekho mere pas barbad karne jaisa waqt nh h...k tumhari bakwas sun saku..kyu kia phn wo Batao..

Are bhai ab itna bhi Kya kam...waise to pakad nh paye abtaq humare gang ko or bada aya waqt dikhane wala..

How dare you han?(he said in a loud voice nd with that It caught the lady's attention)

Awaz niche Inspector!Main koi tumhara lecture sunne phn nh kia han..kiya hun bas itna batane k meri behen ka dhyan rakhna..mere upar gussa use mat dikhana or Han uski ankh se nikli ek ek ansoo ka hisab lunga m ek ek goli se...yAd rakhna!

Nd he cut the call nd the other person here threw the phone in rage...

She had tears in her eyes..."Bhaiya ka phn tha?kaise h wo?bataiye na PLZ..'

He looked at her in anger.."Jaisa bhi h...bht jald mere haathon marega wo!"

Nd left the place closing the door with bang!She was crying harshly nd looked at the family pic where they were smiling...

Where had these days gone?

Where's the smile?

Where's the love?

Where is her BHAIYA?

 _ **SO GUYZ KAISA LAGA ZAROOR BATANA WITH THEHELP OF SMALL RVW**_

 _ **SIGNING OFF**_

 _ **LUVCIDDUODOSTI AND DUO'S GIRL SRIJA**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY GUYZ AUR BATAOO KAISE HO**_

 _ **SRY FR D DELAY**_

 _ **HERE'S UR CHAPPY**_

Daya stormed out of d room and banged d door hard earlier he used 2 get a good smacking but now...

"I lost d bet lekin yar kaise nhi harta Teri began hain hi itni pyaari" and thinking about that reminded him of an incident of his past

 _ **PAST...**_

yaar dekh aj Pakka late ho jayenge..tujhe thoda jaldi uthne m Kya jata h Daya...ab ACP sir Kch bole na to tu sambhalna...

Areyyyyy mere pyareee boss...(pulled his cheeks)magic dekhna tum ha...

Aain?(Confused)

Han re ye jo tumhara bhai h na bht pyaara h...acp sir ka gussa na yunnn chutki mein pighal jayega...!

He smiled finally...bcz he can't resist the sweetness of his brother..."Daya tu bhi naa yaar...chl chl ab andar chal..."

He finally came out of his thoughts and went to sleep

 _ **NEXT DAY AT BUREAU**_

He was thinking about last nite and he came out pool of thoughts got disturbed with the little tap on his shoulder...it was Freddy...who was looking at him sadly...

Daya spoke out unknowingly.."kitne arso to beet gaya na..par aj bhi un sabhi lamhe yaad h..sabhi lamhe..."

Freddy pressed his arms.."Sir sab thk ho jayega Ekdin..mera dil kehta h.."

Daya smiled...a hopeless smile.."Sach mein!Freddy tum me ab v itna ashayen kaise h...or Kavi Kch thk nh ho skta..kabhi nhi.."

And he moved from there...Freddy too followed him..

Two pairs of eyes watched all those nd took a long sad breath...

Boss...yun or kitne din Daya past me jeeta rehga...or kitne din...aise to wo apne apko or zyda andhere mein dhakel raha h..bematlab Shreya ko v dard deraha h..

Main Kya kahu yaar Salunkhe!jo sab hua uska Waja to aj nhi lapata h..jo Abhijeet desh k liye apni jaan qurbaan kar skta tha wo deshdrohi kaise ban gaya yaar!or Samaz nh ata k Daya ko Kya kahu..Abhijeet,uska bhai to uska wajud tha..wo nh to Daya k life bhi pura blank page...!

They moved their head downward...and left...

Main bharungi us blank page pe rang...main Daya ko apne pyaar se wo sara dard bhula dungi..wada karti hun!...said Shreya...and a drop of tear fell from her eye..

 _ **GUYZ KAISA LAGA PLZ RVW IT MEANS A LOT**_

 _ **PS NEXT CH WILL BE A SUPER DHAMAL STAY TUNED AND KEEP RVWING**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY GUYZ IM BACK….**_

 _ **YAR ITNE KAM RVWS KYUN BTW THANK U TO THOSE WHO RVWED**_

 _ **AP BOLE THEN I WILL LEAVE THIS STORY..**_

(NEW YEAR DHAMAKA CH)

Whole Mumbai is in a joyous mood . All the houses , malls etc were decorated with eye dazzling lights even our duo home but that underlying happiness was missing

"Chup kyu hain itna" tarika asked to shreya

"arey aisehi ap chodo na"shreya said morosely.

"acha bol tera mood thik karne ke liye kya karoo" tarika asked eagerly

"tarika tu cake bana na plz" shreya asked earnestly

"aur jin dono ko sabse zyada pasand hai who hi nhi khayenge" said tarika slowly

"dard to usi baat ka hai na" said shreya said with tears in her eyes.

"acha chod chal mujhe help kar cake banana mein " trying to cheer her up

"nhi yar…"said shreya sadly

"pucha nhi hain bataya hai jaldi kar phir bureau jana hain" and they both started making cake to erase their pain for a little while

 _ **ON THE OTHER SIDE**_

"ise marwana hain"said the boss while coming in and showing one of his henchman d photograph

Seeing the photograph a thousand memories of his life flashed before his eyes finally after controlling his emotions finally the henchman said "sir aap mujhse itne chote kaam kab karwane lage."

Seeing his attitude the boss smiled and said "chota kaam cid ke senior ins. Ko marna chota kaam nhi hain lagta hai abhi bhi apne dost ki yaad ati hain arey main bhi na koi apne best friend ko kaise mar sakta hai wo bhi jaan se pyaara best friend"and looked at him with blood red eyes

 _ **SRY FR SHORT UPDATE AND KEEP RVWING TO UNCOVER THE MYSTERY OR ELSE I MAY END THE STORY**_


	4. Chapter 4

The cake was prepared...a chocolate one with the butter scotch cream..even the toppings were also their favourite...

She was looking far away through the window...when a sudden stormy wind blew over her face..and a scream..she turned back and saw Shreya in a scared face...she was confused..

Shreya pointed towards the candle she lit up on the cake...it was dark..

Shreya:Ye mombatti bujh gayi Taru...ye kya hua?tujhe yaad h aj se 2 saal pehle kuch aise hi humari khushi ki diya bujh gayi thi...

Tarika looked downward...as she also knew that the light of happiness from their life has gone forever..

Shreya had an album in her hand...which consisted so many memory..moments...

She opened it..the first photo was the smiling faces of the soul brothers...Abhi-Daya...

She turned the pages...

CID office,Mumbai:

It was a tiring day for them...as a difficult case was reported...

Now everyone had gone to pune fr it only sachin and daya were there in the beuro

Once,this office was used to be full of cheers..happiness and laughter..but now!

Sachin came to Daya who was sipping coffee while looking at the file...

Sachin:Sir apke mobile me Abhijeet sir ka jo call aya tha uska location pata kiyaa..Bandra k kisi bandh pari hui milk factory main tha wo phone takriban 1 baje taq..uske bad se shyd wo cell switched off kar diya Gaya h..phr v IMEI number se pata Karne k poore koshish chl rha h..

Daya nodded..."us factory ke bare main kya pata Chala?"

Sachin continued.."Sir wo factory pichle 3 mahino se bandh h..uska koi security guard bhi nahi h..as pas k logon se pata Chala k kuch ek mahine se waha kch log ate jate rehte h..Maine unko Abhijeet sir ka photo dikhaya par unko yaad nh kyuki sb rat ko hi ate h..."

Daya stood up..."thik h..Sachin..Tayari karo..aj rat ko hi raid karenge us bandh padi hui factory ko!dekhte h kya raaz chupa h udhar..."

Sachin nodded.."ok sir lekin aaj almost sabhi log dusre case pe kaam kr rahe hai and wo log to pune gaye hai mtlb to hum dono hi..."

"thik hai kl raid krenge tum abhi ghr jao" said daya

"sir aap nhi jayenge" sachin asked.

"nhi thoda kaam baki hai" daya replied curtly..

"ok sir" and sachin left sighing deeply..

Daya took a deep breath...mentally he was preparing himself for the upcoming war...but suddenly he felt a deep pinch in his heart..his heart screamed..."Kyu kiya aise tumne Abhi?akhir kyu?" and he started feeling uneasy and felt too weak

 _ **ON THE OTHER SIDE...**_

"aap kya kr rahe hai" asked a man.

"tujhe dikhaye nhi deta" abhijeet replied rudely..while cleaning his gun.

"iss gun se mar paoge aap daya sir ko" the man whispered in pain

"tum kab aaye" asked abhijeet with shock..

 _ **NEXT CH WILL BE A FLASH BACK ONE GUYZ IF IM NOT GETTING ENOUGH RVWS THEN I WILL END THIS STORY HERE CONSIDERING THAT U R NT INTERESTED IN IT**_

"s


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guyz a hearty thnks to all those who hv rvwed my stories . I understand short updates that toooo after prolong period has been troublesome fr my readers and I apologise for it. My finals r round d corner and dey will end in April after that I will complete my pending fics. But those will be my last stories on ff.U all r disappointed with small update and I thought not too disappoint u guyz more so tc enjoy ur life and GOOD BYE So fr the last time just give ur opinion through pm or rvw

WILL BE WAITIN


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY IM BACK**

 **THIS IS THE 4TH LAST CH**

Abhijeet kept the gun at the table and looked at his eyes...he smiled and said..."marunga!sabko marunga!koi nahi bachega...sara plan ready h na?"

He said..."yes sir...sab tayar h...ap bas order dijiye..."

Abhijeet patted his back..."Good job Rajat!tum na hote to m kabhi ye sab nh kar pata...thanks muspe bharosa karne k liye..."

Rajat smiled..."ye to mera farz h sir...chaliye khana kha lete h aab...kafi der ho gaya h..."

"han ata hu..tum jao...bs avi aya..."

Rajat went...

He sat on the revolving chair...rested his head on the back and closed eyes...heaved a long sigh..."pta nhi wo khaya bhi hoga k nehi..pta nh kitna raat jagta hoga...pata nh subha time pe uthta h ya nh...par...aab shyd ye sab sochne ka haq bhi kho chuka hu main...par aj ke din bhi..special raaha hi kya ab...difference bas itna h k tab pyar tha or aaj nafrat h..."

Mumbai West:

He rang the bell tiringly...she opened the door...looked at his tired and sad face..."Daya aaj bhi aap late.."

He looked at her angrily..."kyu h kya aj ka din?kyu manana h aj ka din?har din subha suraj uth ta h or aj bhi utha tha...har din k tarah aj bhi rat hua h...har din k tarah..."

"har din k tarah ye din nh tha ap dono k liye..."

"THA...AB NAHI HAI..."

He moved from there...a drop of tear rolled down from her cheek...

Years ago on this day Daya woke up from coma...from then they celebrate this day...

In room:

It was dark...he loves darkness...he is used to it...now light disturbs him...

"Kash us din mai mar hi gaya hota..."

...

After 15 mins:

She came to the room and switched on the light...he felt uneasy and looked at the door...she was holding a plate in her hands...

Daya woke up from bed...

"apka khana...Daya apke favourite h sab..plz aaj kha lijiye thoda..."

He felt damn irritated..."Shreya can u plz stop it?mujhe nh pasand ye sab celebration and all..."

"han Daya..m samazti hu...magar plz...maine khud apne hathon se banai hu apke liye..."

"kyuuu?kaha tha kya maine banane ko?ye tum or tumahare bhai ne jeena haram karke rakha h..chahte kya ho han tum?k main is ghar se chala jau?"

she felt that random tears..but still managed to speak..."nhi Daya..aisa nh h...ap samazne k koshis kariye plz...main to bas apke khushi k liye..."

"Meri khushi?chahti ho naa?(in a rage)to plzz just leave me alone!Shreya mukti do mujhe aab!Main tang aa chuka hu tumse...bht zyada..."

Her voice choked...

"Go now from here shreya!jao yaha se...!"He literally shouted..

She moved from there...Daya turned off the light and lied on the bed...

Hours went on...suddenly he felt hunger...yes the natural property of human!he can be hurt..he can be sad..he can be angry but the general blocks of life cant undersatnd that...He sat on the bed..he remembered her words..she made those for him only..he turned on the light and came out of room...YES!

The foods were on the table...kept carefully...covered...he opened the lids and the aroma reached his smelling nerves...the fresh pulav and paneer...gulab jamun...

He took the foods in a plate nd finished quickly as he was very hungry...while eating he felt guilty for talking to her like this...he decided to say a sorry to her...

The lights were off in her room when he reached there..he knew that she was not sleeping bcs sleep has flew away from her eyes long ago...

He said in a low voice..."Shreya..."

No reply came from her...

He again said.."Shreya main janta hu tum nahi so rahi ho..Shreya wo...pata nahi kya bolu magar...m sorry...main aise keh gaya wo actually kisi or kya gussa tum per humesha nikal ta araha hu main...m sorry!"

Long pause...

"Shreya...kuch bol kyu nh rahi ho?...m really sorry Shreya..."

"Shreya!"

 **SO GUYZ PLZ RVW AND STAY TUNED TO KNOW WAT HAPPENED TO SHREYA**


	7. Chapter 8

**_HEY GUYZ ME BACK AGAIN_**

 ** _HERE WE GO…._**

Daya saw a letter kept on the which read

"daya ap mante hain na sab kuch ka ek limit hota hain aur aaj shayad wo limit apne cross kr diya mera dam ghutta hai ia jagah mein iss ghar mein Ab main yha usi din lautungi jis din sab pehle jaisa hoga waise bhi apko to zyada parwah nhi hoga lekin tarika di ko boliga main bureau to aungi udhar mere sath baat kr le…..

 ** _SHREYA_**

The apki word was missing and a tear drop rolled down from his eyes.. Suddenly his phone rang and the hearing the other side he rushed to the bureau…

 **BUREAU**

As soon as he entered the bureau he found everyone in a tensed mood but still a ray of hope was present on their face.

"kya hua sir apne itni jaldi mein bulaya" daya asked professionally.

"abhijeet ka trace mil gya hai daya" acp sir said with a tinge of fear of the upcoming storm.

"kya…" daya felt his eye lids getting moist but soon controlled himself and said "sir phir hum use daboch lete hai jaakar bohut paap kiye hai usne aaj to..

But dcp sir cut him and said "paap nhi punya abhijeet ne intelligence ki taraf se ye mission complete kiya un terrorists ki gang mein ghuskar 2 saal tak hume sab information diya and rajat ne bhi uske kandhe kandhe milaya really I am very proud of u both"

Then entered two officers whom everybody had missed for the past 2 yrs every single moment of their lives. Yes cid didn't have to do much a dis case was handled by intelligence bureau. Dcp sir after congratulating them went away. Everybody surrounded them some shed a few tears some looked at them with pride but daya went out of the bureau and before abhijeet could ask about him

acp sir said "jao bahar hai wo "

and abhijeet quickly went out..

 **PARKING**

"ek baar mila bhi nahi mujse" came a voice full of emotion..

"oh sry abhijeet congrats apne bohut bara mission complete kiya" said daya in a dry voice.

"yr tu aise" before abhijeet could completed

daya cut him and said in that hatred tone "waise mujhe khabar mili thi jab ap gang mein the tab apko meri supari mili thi ap mouke pe chouka mar sakte the haan bas thoda court ka mamla bad jaata"

"tu kaise keh sakta hai aisa hw dare" abhijeet almost said in a fit of rage was going to slap him

But daya held his hand and continued "wo hak aap kho chuke hain bohut pehle isliye sochiyega bhi mat" and his eyes glistened..

"daya dekh please tu lad le jhagad le lekin aisa behave mat kar maine kuch kam nhi saha hai main hamesha tere shree aur tarika ke bare mein sochta tha ki tumlog to muje hard core criminal soch rahe honge" abhijeet said with red eyes and tears were threatening to fall.

"criminal to tum ho abhjeet kyuki tumne mere life se khusiya cheen lee humahre ghar mein festivals celebrate hona band ho gye aur tumne mujhe to jaise ek jaanwar bana diya.." said daya who was now crying..

"dekh daya main kya krta koi chara nhi tha mere pass ab mere bhai mere aur imtihan mat le plz pla" and he to broke down.

Soon daya pulled him into a bone crushing the barriers of hurt, anger and depression was promised a new beginning..

FROM THE BACK OF THE PILLAR THEIR BETTER HALVES WHO WERE WATCHING IT KNEW A MUCH BETTER FUTURE AWAITED THEM….

 **SO GUYZ BAS AUR EK CH THEN MERI BAKWAS KHATM**

 **AGAR THODA SA BHI ACHA LAGA HO THEN PLZ RVW**

 **NOTE GUYS IF I GET 5+ RVWS I WILL SURELY UPDATE 2MORROW**


	8. Chapter 9

**_HEY GUYZ ME BACK AGAIN_**

 ** _Rai di,vanshika10,guest,ashwini,shikha di,saranya,guest,SGJ,Senu,guest tysm guys keep supporting_**

 ** _HERE WE GO…._**

7 YRS LATER

"Adi beta aap jaldi uth jao school bus choot jayegi" said daya for the 10th time but got the same reply.

"chachu 2 min pls na" and daya couldn't say no to the little princess.

IIN ANOTHER ROOM

"bade papa 2 min pls na" and dayu slept again.

And 2 of our bravest officers who could make nastiest of criminals confess couldn't convince their children to wake they both came out of the room like a defeated soldier…

"chalo bhai har maan lete hai apni patnio ke samne kya kre" abhijeet said sadly.

"sharam nhi aayi tumhe main apne jeevan mein pehli baar bet haar gya tumhari wajah se" daya said showing fake anger.

"acha ab ye meri galti ki laad sahib apne sher ko nhi utha pae" abhijeet said.

"aur tum kya apne sipahi ko school bhej diye kya ab chlo apne patnio se maafi mang sakte hai" said daya and went towards the drawing room.

 ** _DRAWING ROOM_**

"ye dekh dono snr ins. Aa rhe hai chal mazaa ayega abhi" said tarika giggling.

"haa wo to hai" said shreya hi fiving with her.

"wo umm actually tarika" said daya in his extra sweet voice.

"koi zaroorat nhi hai pata hai bet har gaye ho" said shreya proudly.

"shreya isme itni garv waali kya baat hai ho jati hai kabhi kaber " said abhijeet

Actually there was a bet between duo and their sweet angels that duo would do all the house hold chores perfectly but unfortunately they failed in the first round

 **DAYU ROOM**

 **"** dayu beta uth jao" said tarika caressing his head.

"badimamma do minute" said dayu repeating the well known dialogue.

"beta apka fav detective show shuru…." And as soon as she said this dayu was ready in 2 minute.

abhijeet started "tarika jee…..

and tarika completed "….ap to bohut intelligent jaldi kro acp sir ne jaldi report krne ke liye kaha hai" and they both went out with dayu.

 ** _ADI'S ROOM_**

"Beta apke book ki delivery ho…." And adi too quickly freshened up and got busy with his daya thought "kash hum sab aise hi ek pillar ki tarah ek dusre ko support kre aur mera aur ka sath kabhi na chute"

Soon the children left fr skul and our officers for beauro wid a silent prayer in hearts they remain together forever….

 ** _THE END…._**

 ** _SO HERE MY STRY ENDS HOPE HAVENT BORED U_**

 ** _TC LOVE U ALL_**

 ** _PS ATLEAST EXPECTING 10+ RVWS_**


End file.
